Last One Standing
by dripdroptiks
Summary: Tiki, A 12 year old girl who is a crossover between Avatar: the last airbender, and Naruto. Some InuYasha in farther in story.... Well... it doesn't really appeal much, does it? AHH WELL CHECK IT OUT ANYWAY! :D


**A/N - I wrote this awhile ago... And figured, "Hell, why not submit it?" So... enjoy **

**Last One Standing**

**Written by: Cassandra**

**Chapter 1:**

**Meeting Team 7**

_Amazing how much life can change in one simple puff of smoke. Or one simple flame, for instance._

"NO YOU CAN'T HARM HER!" Yelled her mother's voice from another room.

"YES I CAN SHE'S MY CHILD TOO NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Yelled her Father's voice.

"NEVER!"

A long scream torched through her ears as Takara shot up from her nightmare. She looked around, she was still in the middle of a dirt road where she had camped out the night before. "Nightmare. . ." She said briefly. She stood up, grabbed her jacket, and continued down the road.

Tiki was a traveler, she would never stay in one place for more than a day, because she was one of the wanted ones, wanted in the fire nation states, which she did her best to avoid. She was 15 years old, long dark brown hair, which was most of the time either drifted down her neck or up in a simple ponytail. She wore Black baggy pants and a white blood-stained shirt. Her black pants she never took off, for what it holds is secretive and plays an important role in her life. She was a master waterbender now, she had found that she had learned to bring the moisture in the air to her bending ability into a success.

However, her past is dreadful and unfortunate. Her parent's died at her first year alive, and she had been shunned from her village because of her unique qualities. When she was born, she had been one of the few in the world to be given the power of chakra control, which gave her the abilities of a ninja. She never used it, because she didn't have a proper target to use it on. She stared into the long dirt road, it seemed endless. "Where is it where I plan on going, anyway?" She said to herself. She walked down the dirt road anyway.

Aang flew soaringly on his glider, searching for any sign of Appa. "APPA!" He yelled desperately.

Katara heard Aang's echo, and headed for him. "AANG!" She yelled in response. "AANG LAND I THINK WE FOUND FOOTPRINTS!"

Aang heard this, and dodged for the ground. He whipped his glider closed and looked at Katara. "Where?"

"Over there, were Sokka is." Katara pointed to Sokka, who was examining the footprints.

Aang walked over to Sokka. "Is there bison prints?"

"No, but there seems to be some sort of unfamiliar label on the bottom of the shoe, something I haven't seen since I was about one." Said Sokka.

"What?" Asked Aang.

"An old fashion water tribe mark, everyone was forbidden to wear these kind. So this must be some sort of ancient person, or a fugitive, like us, who has to hide their identity to survive."

Naruto moaned. "Are we there yet!"

"No, Naruto." Said Kakashi for the fifth time.

Sakura clenched her fists. _Cha if Naruto says 'Are we there yet?' one more time I'm gonna give him a reason to need to get there sooner!_

Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi all teamed up to find Sasuke and take him off of Orochimaru's side, but they'd been traveling for days.

"Why can't we just fly through the trees?" Asked Naruto.

"Because, Naruto," Started Kakashi. "If we travel the trees then Orochimaru's little friends will find us, we don't want that. So we have to stay on the road, where they least expect us."

"Couldn't you just – UGH this is taking too long!" moaned Naruto again.

"Naruto Shut up!" Sakura said annoyed.

"Look! Footprints!" Said Naruto, pointing to a trail of footprints.

"Sasuke. . ." Said Kakashi, examining the footprints.

Tiki saw another person up ahead. "HEY YOU." Said Tiki, catching up to him. "Do you know where I am right now?"

"I'm not abliged to tell you without asking who you are." Said the boy, he looked about Tiki's age.

"I'm Takara, and you are?"

"I'm Sasuke Uchia." He said darkly. "We're on Konoha Island."

_Konoha? The village hidden in the leaves?_

"Thank you." She nodded. He walked ahead of her, revealing his mark. Tiki couldn't believe what she saw. "Hey, you got a mark, like me." She caught up to him again. "How'd you get that?"

"Why do you need to know?" Asked Sasuke.

"I have one too."

Sasuke stopped walking, and looked at Tiki with his sharingan eyes. Tiki frowned, and blinked, hers went the same way.

Sasuke was almost impressed. "What did you say your name was?"

"Takara." Said Tiki.

_Takara. . ._ Thought Sasuke. "I'll remember you, Takara." He continued walking.

"Where're you headed?" Asked Tiki.

Sasuke stopped. "To find a man named Orochimaru, ever heard of him?"

_That was my father's name. . ._ Thought Tiki. "It rings a bell."

Sasuke looked back at her, he didn't think she had. "Come with me."

Tiki stared at him. "Why?" _like I want to go see my Father again. . ._

"Orochimaru will be interested in you." Said Sasuke.

"If this is the same Ororchimaru that I know, he probably would be." Replied Tiki.

"Then come with me."

Another voice entered the conversation, it was Naruto and Sakura, They yelled, "SASUKE!"

Tiki turned her head, and hid her mark. Sasuke shook his head at Tiki, telling her no. Tiki removed her hair, revealing it completely.

"SASUKE—Who's that?" Said Sakura, catching up before Naruto. Naruto caught up before Tiki or Sasuke could say anything. "Who's this?" He asked, out of breath.

"This is Takara, she's going to see Orochimaru with me." Said Sasuke.

Tiki looked at the girl and boy, the girl had pink hair and a red dress, with black somewhat pants under it, and some sort of headband tied in her hair. The boy had yellow hair and also a head-band, along with what seemed to be whiskers going across his face. He wore an orange outfit and something tied around his leg. They looked different than Sasuke.

"You maninpulated her already!" Yelled the boy. "Shut up Naruto." Said the girl naively. "She already had the mark, Sasuke didn't give it to her, you can just tell."

The boy –Naruto—Stared at Tiki. She felt a wave of almost hatred go through her, she didn't like people staring at her. She slipped on her jacket, and stared back at Naruto with the same glare he was giving her.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, who was staring at Takara. He sighed. "Naruto, quit staring at her like she's a different species." He said coldly.

Naruto glared at Sasuke next, but not for very long. He looked at Sakura, she was staring at Tiki too, except not in the same way that Naruto was, she was more studying her clothes, looking like she was trying to analyze something. "You okay Sakura?" Asked Naruto, trying to shake her out of it. Sakura zoned back into the real world, and took her eyes off of Tiki. "I-I'm fine." She managed to get out, her mind racing.

Sasuke took Tiki's wrist and almost dragged her away, although they didn't make a noise. Naruto caught them. "Where do you think you're going!"

"To Orochimaru." Said Sasuke, his face hidden in his own hood. He was going undercover now, since people in Konoha had found out Sasuke had been manipulated to Orochimaru's demands. "Sasuke we came here to stop you!" Said Sakura.

Aang heard voices up ahead. "Guys! Voices!"

Sokka, Katara, and Toph all listened, they heard it too. "Let's keep going, maybe they took Appa." Suggested Katara. Aang nodded and kept going, regardless of the flying dirt around him.

Tiki felt the sharp pains of her wrist being touched enter her system, she had bruised them recently. "I've made my choice, regardless of what you think." Said Sasuke to them. Sakura gave him a hurt look, and looked at Naruto.

Kakashi soon walked into the picture, reading Come-Come Paradise. "Has it worked yet?" He asked. "No, he's being stubborn." Said Naruto.

As Sasuke continued clutching her wrist as hard as he was, her bruise grew. "Sasuke I have bruises on my wrists, could you loosen up a bit?" She asked.

"No, and don't let your guard down. Hide your mark quickly." He whispered.

A/N - Chapter 2 Will Be up... When I say it will... shrug If you don't like it don't read it, for those of you that do, Congrats, there's 23 chapters ATM.


End file.
